


A Serious Decision

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Some decisions can be made in less than a second, but other times, decisions need to be made after long hours of thought, consideration, and discussion. This is one of those times. Or, at least that’s what Sam says.





	A Serious Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It seems like the only thing I can really write lately is fluff. I swear, I can (maybe) write angst, but we'll just have to see how much time I have to write that. I'm pretty busy with school and work right now, but I'm trying to get almost one fic out every week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was quiet all throughout the Hobbs household. The afternoon sun was streaming through the windows, leaving everything warm and cozy for the current occupants. Sitting with shoulders brushing from time to time, were Deckard and Luke, who were pouring over mission details at the kitchen counter. Not too far away from them, in the living room, was Hattie. She was silently laying on the couch, trying to catch up on a few of her favorite books. 

The atmosphere was calm, unlike the usual times where the typical amounts of chaos ensued: Sam and Luke running around, trying to get her ready for school, or when Deckard was chasing Hattie and Owen out of the kitchen while he cooked, or even during movie nights were all of the Shaws and Hobbs talked over the movie. A lazy, quiet Sunday was truly what they needed from time to time. 

However, that did not seem the case as Owen and Sam walked into the room. Both had twin expressions of determination on their faces: Owen’s looked practiced as the look fell naturally onto his face, while Sam looked like she was almost pouting as she tried to school her face to match Owen’s. 

They were marching in step, Owen shortening his stride for Sam. They came to a stop in the middle of the room, going into a parade rest. By this point, the other three had noticed their entrance and were staring. Owen cleared his voice before saying:

“Sam and I would like all of us to gather for a family meeting,” he said, his voice firm and commanding. Next to him, with her arms folded behind her, Sam gave a firm nod of agreement. Instead of rallying the others, Owen’s proclamation had them sharing confused looks. Rolling his eyes, Owen gave a small huff. “Deck, Luke. If you wouldn’t mind joining Hats on the couch, then we can begin.”

With that said, Owen and Sam pivoted in sync, and walked to stand in front of Hattie, who narrowed her eyes at the obviously practiced moves. Owen quirked an eyebrow at her before taking the laptop he had behind his back and handed it off to Sam. She took it with obvious reverence as she hugged it to her chest while Deckard and Luke finally made their way over to the couch. 

“Ok, Oh, we’re all here. What’s going on?” Hattie asked once Deckard and Luke had taken a seat next to her. 

“Well, it’s come to my attention that Sam is now ten years and nine months old-”

“And thirteen days,” Sam interjects.

“-and thirteen days old,” Owen amends. “So, I think it is time that she be given more responsibilities.”

“Owen, if you’re going to say what I think you are…,” Deckard sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I believe that she should be given the task of taking care of another living being,” Owen said, with all seriousness.

“So, a pet,” Luke said slowly, looking back and forth between Sam and Owen.

“Precisely,” Owen confirmed. “A dog to be specific.”

“Here we go again!” Hattie threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh, not this again. Owen, you know why you can’t have a dog,” Deckard sighed.

Squaring his shoulders, Owen looked down on them with an unimpressed look. “Of course I can’t own a dog right now, Deck. I’m out of the country too often, and in dangerous situations that I could not possibly bring a dog into. However, Sam does not have those problems. Thus, she should be given the responsibility of taking care of a pet.”

“So, if you all would kindly stay seated, we have a presentation on why,” Sam said, her voice strong as she tried to keep the same kind of stern expression as Owen. “Uncle Owen, could you help me set this up?”

“Of course, Sammy,” Owen responded and swiftly had the computer screen projected on the wall. Giving Sam a small thumbs up, he stepped back and let Sam take over.

“Thank you, Uncle Owen.” Sam smiled at him before turning serious once more. “Now, I have a few reasons as to why I should get a dog. The first reason is that my serotonin levels would increase exponentially.”

Luke could not help the small choking laugh that escaped him.

“Dad, please. It’s rude to laugh at such a serious topic,” Sam scolded.

“You’re right, Sammy. I’m sorry. Please continue,” Luke said, covering his mouth, so as not to interrupt with his laughing again. It was just a shock to hear Sam use such big words with no hesitation. She and Owen must have been preparing for this for a long time. 

For the next hour and a half, Sam went through over a hundred slides, all with amazing visuals, transitions, and the oddest reasons of why having a dog would be beneficial. From allowing Sam to attend the college of her dreams, to how she could become president one day. All the while, Owen was on the side, flipping through her slides for her and feeding her words when she stumbled over some of the more difficult ones. Finally, she closed with a photoshopped picture of her and several dogs.

“Thank you all for coming to my TEDTalk,” Sam said, with a huge smile. All of the adults gave her a standing ovation.

~~~

The next Sunday afternoon found the Hobbs house to be more energetic than it was the week before. Standing at the kitchen window, Luke and Deckard stared out at the backyard, where Sam, Owen, and Hattie were playing with the newest member of their family.

“I can’t believe Owen convinced Sam to name the dog Cypher,” Luke complained, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well, Cypher is a bitch, so…” Deckard trailed off, smirking up at Luke.

“True enough,” Luke laughed. Outside, Owen and Sam were taking turns throwing a ball for a yellow lab, who was excitedly barking. Off to the side, they could see Hattie taking videos. Both Luke and Deckard gave small smiles, enjoying yet another peaceful Sunday.

Suddenly, Luke’s phone vibrated. Reading the text messages, he started chuckling. Deckard looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently Brian’s kids are trying to pull the same stunt as Sam,” Luke explained. 

“Of course they are,” Deckard smirked. When they had gone to adopt Cypher, the staff person at the animal shelter had insisted on them taking a photo with the new member of their family. Luke had posted the picture with the story of how they had gotten the dog, attracting a lot of attention.

The picture was now Luke’s phone’s background, and he was sure that he would not be changing it any time soon. In the picture, Sam was kneeling down, with her arms wrapped around the neck of a smiling dog, while Owen was crouched on the other side of the dog, an arm thrown over both of them. Behind the dog was Hattie leaning down and giving Sam and Owen bunny ears. Standing behind Hattie were Deckard and himself, their arms around each other’s waists as they smiled at the camera. 

Giving one more look at the picture, Luke brushed his shoulder against Deckards. “Owen’s going to try and get us to adopt another one, isn’t he?”

“I already saw him and Sam working on another powerpoint,” Deckard sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> #GiveSamADog2k19  
I know they might have a dog in Hobbs and Shaw, but since it wasn't completely confirmed, I thought I would write this. Also, I was mostly inspired by the plethora of pictures of Luke Evans playing with dogs. I just really needed to express my many feelings for that.
> 
> If you liked, feel free to comment, it really helps me keep writing!
> 
> If you ever want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw siblings, or anything else, feel free to talk to me over on my Tumblr!  
omnivorousshipper


End file.
